Quirky Children
by gamerright11
Summary: Ochako and Katsuki go through some ups and down in their friendship. With wayward attacks, compelling challenges, and uncontrollable powers, the two go through situations that constantly challenges their friendship, but the duo always makes it through.
1. Explosion's are at fault

**So I came up with this idea after seeing the** **Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children trailer. I've never seen the movie though, just the trailer so I was inspired to write this.**

 **I wrote this a while back, so it's kind of rushed and chopped. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

Ochako really hates her gloves and shoes. Like really, really hates them.

Though she can't complain too much. The shoes do keep her from floating off into space as do the gloves she wears.

She probably shouldn't complain too much. Some of the people have it worse than she does. One kid has to wear weights otherwise he'd destroy everything he touched. Another has to constantly drink the special milk brews otherwise she'd burn her mouth. Another can't stay in complete darkness or he'd go out of control.

They all had their problems and she certainly respects that not everyone has to put as much work into keeping their quirks in check.

Though it does get frustrating to have to monitor herself and when she finally decides to give in to the constant check ups and the heavy accessories…

She ends up forgetting to put her gloves back on.

"Dammit! If you don't get me down from here, i'm going to blast you into space. You won't have to worry about forgetting your fucking shoes! Hey! Are you listening? Get me down, now!"

It's not her fault really. They know she forgets sometimes and they usually check to make sure she's wearing her gloves before letting her handle stuff or touching someone. It's not her fault Katsuki forgot.

"Get me down!"

"Hold on!" Ochako shouts looking up in the trees.

Floating upside down from the tree near the top was Katsuki. Katsuki was a hardheaded and prideful boy who usually didn't try to associate himself with others. Ochako, at first, had avoided him as his temper was explosive as was his quirk. Katsuki had to wear gloves on his hands when handling things or he'd blow them or himself up if he got too agitated.

Or annoyed.

Or embarrassed.

Most of the children at the Home avoided him, and he seemed lonely at first. Some of the strong willed children talked to him and he seemed to loosen up, if even a little, around them.

Ochako then decided to befriend him.

It was rocky at first with Katsuki unconsciously or maybe purposefully setting off explosions and causing mayhem. Eventually, he became less explosive and their conversations usually ended up with black eyes or bruises.

Ochako thought he was making great progress.

That was until he decided it'd be a great to try and flip her.

Ochako had no idea what had possessed him to do such a thing. Someone probably taunted him and, seeing it as a challenge, decided to do it. Because of it, Katsuki was now stuck up in a tree.

Ochako knew that climbing up the tree as she was now was not an option. The weight of her shoes would probably break the branch.

So she decided to take them off.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Katsuki yelled.

Ochako ignored him in favor of jumping up to move higher.

"Stupid! What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to make us both float out of orbit?"

Ochako skilfully made her way through the branches. Using tree branches as the occasional booster, Ochako finally reached the top of the tree.

She held out her hand.

"Grab on," she says with her hand out, waiting expectantly.

"Hell no," Kastuki immediately replies, holding onto the branch tighter.

Ochako sighs and, not for the first time, she wonders why she wanted to be friends with him in the first place.

Ochako reached out and as she expects due to him not having his gloves on, the branch started sizzling and it cracks. Just before she touches him as he starts to frantically reach for another branch, his hand brushes hers and he falls, pulling her along with him, crashing to the ground.

When Ochako wakes up next, she finds Katsuki, surprisingly, standing at her bedside.

"H-hey," He says and Ochako almost laughs because Katsuki sounding so timid is so out of character. "I, uh," he scratches at a bruise on his arm and Ochako notices that he's wearing his gloves.

She smiles. Though she wished that Izuku came, she's happy Kastsuki showed up.

"It's alright. But, please," she holds up her hand that he had burnt during the fall. "Try not to get so cranky, alright, Big Baby?"

Ochako sees him twitch slightly and her smile widens when he just huffed, crossed his arms, and turned away.

Ochako really doesn't think it's her fault.

"And maybe do something about your overall attitude. It makes you unattractive. He's never gonna fall for you like that."

The room ends up charred and there's several different items floating in the air.

She really hates her shoes and gloves.

But getting back at Katsuki was worth it.


	2. Up, Up, and Away!

**I apologize once again for the choppiness. The tenses seem to suffer but I'm not the best at this so I couldn't edit it properly. Plus some of the idea's I had for this story are long gone.**

 **Summary for those who can't understand my choppy wording: Ochako is challenged to a mountain climbing competition. Since she knows she isn't athletic, she takes off her shoes, causing her to almost float out into the atmosphere. Tsu and Katsuki rescue her, but Katsuki and Ochako run into a problem while trying to get her down.**

* * *

"You really don't know how to stay out of trouble, Spacy."

Ochako just shrugged.

This seemed to piss Katsuki off as his grip tightens on her legs.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself? You almost floated off. Again."

Ochako would like to point out that it wasn't her idea to take off her shoes. Mina could be a very convincing person when she wanted to. Besides, when Ochako was challenged, couldn't put off a competition.

The game was simple, first one to the top of the cliff wins.

Ochako wasn't very athletic like Mina, but she still took her up on her challenge.

It was a stupid idea.

"If Tsu didn't catch you in time, you would have been gone." Katsuki shudders a little. "Though if it were me I wouldn't want to be caught by her disgusting tongue."

Ochako chops Katsuki in the back of the head. She thinks he deserves it. Not just because he's acting like he's better than her or that he's making fun of one of her friends, but because his blonde hair was poking her in the face. Prickly just like his personality.

"But I didn't float off." Ochako said. She leaned over slightly, looking down at the ground past the edge of the cliff. She wanted to see if she could find her shoes.

"But you could've- Hey!"

Ochako felt her heart drop when she realizes that Katsuki, who was carrying her piggyback, was slowly but surely floating.

"Damn it, Round face! Why the hell are you activating your quirk now?!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Ochako looked around. "Hey! Someone help! Geez, Katsuki you scared everyone off!"

"I did not! It was probably your ugly face that did it!"

"Not that your mug is any better! Don't get mad at me just because your dream guy won't notice you!"

When Tsu had caught her and pulled her down, Katsuki, who was jogging back to the Home, had yelled at her and asked what she was doing. They bickered and Ochako somehow grabbed onto Katsuki's back and demanded to be carried down the mountain as payment for burning her earlier this year. Katsuki grudgingly allowed it, but yelled at Tsu and Mina to get down the mountain and bring 'the airheads' shoes.

Ochako was definitely pleased that she got Katsuki to do something without threatening him.

Though she thinks that she pushed one too many buttons as Katsuki looks briefly as if he's going to let go and let her float up out of the atmosphere. She wouldn't put it past him to save himself but knew that he wouldn't let her float off. She was one of the few people he tolerated and could hang out with, without literally blowing up.

Though most of their interactions consist of her teasing him and him trying to blast her into the next life.

Katsuki instead tightens his hold on her and she can see him take his gloves off behind her.

"What are you about to-"

Before she could finish, Katsuki's quirk activates and they are lurching down the mountain.

"Katsuki!" Ochako screeches and tightens her hold on his neck as he aims another explosion at the sky. Ochako closes her eyes and wills herself not to go deaf as explosion after explosion goes off near her, jarring her so much, her brain rattles.

"Damn!"

Ochako opens her eyes and realizes that they are about 12ft up in the air. Katsuki continues to blast the air to try and get them closer to the ground but it's fruitless as Ochako's quirk causes her to repel gravity.

"Let me go," Ochako says. Though she appreciates the sentiment, there's no reason for them to both go floating off.

"No," Katsuki growls and Ochako has to fight not to roll her eyes.

"Stop being stubborn. There's no reason for you-"

"Shut up!" and she does. "I'm not… I'm not letting you go so quit whining and actually help me come up with a plan!"

Ochako smiles. She was definitely holding this over his head if they ever got down.

"Right. You've got the hots for someone and that's probably causing us to float more- " she laughs as Katsuki tries to aim a blast at her but misses, obviously, since she's on his back.

"Hey are you two alright!?"

Ochako and Katsuki both look down to see Tsu and Mina along with a few others including the grey haired Tetsutetsu and shark toothed Eijiro all staring up at them. Before either one of the floating two can respond, Eijiro shouts,

"Don't worry, we're coming to get you guys! Hang tight, Ochako and Katsuki!"

Ochako can't help but smirk when she sees Katsuki's cheeks tinge pink.

Tetsu backs up a bit and sheds his shirt and before his quirk can activate, he runs at Eijiro who has his hands out ready to boost him.

Surprisingly, Tetsu is launched high enough to reach them and as he grabs Katsuki's leg, his quirk activates and they are roughly pulled back to earth as Tetsu's steel body drags them down.

It's not quite enough until another person grabs onto them from behind and they are quickly plummeting towards the earth.

Once they reach the ground Testu and Eijiro let go and Tsu grabbes Ochako and with the help of Mina, and Denki, she puts her shoes back on.

"Woah. Good save there. We thought we almost lost-"

"...and she started floating up and-"

"I'm surprised he even carried her-"

"...what were they thinking!"

Ochako ignores the chatter around her, knowing that incidents like these were normal and that everyone would likely be over it by the end of the day.

"...look like you're having a hard time there buddy. Maybe you two should cool down-"

"Shut up, Metal face!"

Ochako wasn't really surprised when she turned to see a blushing Katsuki and a slightly nervous but also pink Eijiro, the latter standing and muttering apologies and the former, still sitting where he landed, trying to calm the mini fireworks going off over his hands while denying that they were from him being embarrassed.

"It seems I was wrong, Katsuki," Ochako says. Katsuki turns to her, confusion and embarrassment written clear on his face.

"Your quirk is obviously har-"

But before she could finish, a loud explosion went off, causing to shake his head and continue with his daily cup of tea.


End file.
